


Chaos Couple

by MemeMachine562



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Because these two are nerds, Bing and Chase are a power couple and my OTP, Dad AU, Fake Blood, Fluff, Gift for Doctor Discord, Its literally just strawberry syrup, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pranks, bingaverage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeMachine562/pseuds/MemeMachine562
Summary: Bing and Chase decide to pull some Pranks on their family, chaos ensues.Based on the Dad AU from Doctor_Discord!
Relationships: Bingiplier/Chase Brody
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Chaos Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts).



Bing was working on his math homework when the call came. He couldn't help the smile that slipped through when he saw that it was Chase calling. He reached over and picked up the phone, happy for the distraction from his homework, and for the chance to talk to his boyfriend. 

"Hey Chase!" He greeted cheerily.

"Hey Bing!" Bing pushed away from his desk, resolving to finish his work later, though even he knew that was unlikely.

"Didja need something?" 

"Maybe I just wanted to talk to my boyfriend!" Chase stated with mock offense.

"My bad dude." Bing snickered, standing from his chair and flopping down on his bed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? at the skate park?" Bing beamed, pushing himself up off the bed and already racing out of his room and towards his fathers office.

"I would love to! Just lemme ask my dads, I think goth dad is home." Chase snorted as Bing knocked on his father's door.

"I always forget you call him that." Bing rolled his eyes as his dad yelled for him to come in.

"It's convenient! Hey, I'll call you back."

"Alright, hope to see you there!" Bing hung up the phone, and entered his dads office.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two boys had been hanging out around the skatepark for around two hours. They had done every trick possible, and they were beginning to get bored skating. It was Chase that came up with the idea to pull a prank, and they quickly found their target. Dr. Iplier, the unlucky teen just happened to be home, and that was all it took to seal his fate.

"This is gonna be so great!" Chase's eyes shone with mischief. Bing grinned, bouncing on the ball of his feet a bit. 

"Yeah! You have the - " He cut himself off with a snort, grinning wide, "Blood?"

"Yep! The - " Chase was also unable to finish his thought, giggling wildly, "Blood." He pulled a bottle of strawberry syrup out of his backpack. They had made a quick run to the Septic house to grab it, and every one of Chase's brothers had hidden in their rooms upon seeing the look in the young couple eyes. Whatever was going to happen, they wanted no part of it.

"You know the plan?" 

"You dare doubt me, Chase?" Bing giggled out, reaching for the bottle and taking it from Chase with such a mischievous gleam in his eyes that Chase burst out laughing. The sound was infectious and soon they were both doubled over cackling. If anyone else at the skatepark thought anything of the two teens holding strawberry syrup and laughing, they said nothing.

"C'mon, lets go!" Chase breathed out after managing to catch his breath, he wiped a tear from his eye, " We have a doctor to freak out!" The two began giggling again, and Bing grinned wide.

"Lets."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Iplier was lounging on the couch with Host. He was reading some Doctor Who fanfiction on his laptop, resolutely ignoring the fact that he still had homework to do. Host sat next to him petting Chica, a small smile on his face as he cuddled with his friendly service dog. Overall, the atmosphere was very calm and relaxed, that is, until Chase burst in. The boy looked on the verge of tears. Dr. Iplier was immediately at attention, closing his laptop and putting it aside.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Dr. Iplier asked franticly, rushing to his feet. There was only one reason that Chase would come here, looking this panicked. It must be something with Bing. Dr. Iplier wouldn't put it past his brother to do something stupid and get hurt. It had already happened once, after all. 

"I-It's Bing! He's really hurt! Can you help?" Dr. Iplier didn't know what he could do, but dammit he would try. 

"Of course, where is he?"

"Out front, I - I don't know what to do!" Dr. Iplier rushed past Chase, out the front door. The Host trailed behind him, a small smirk on his face. If Dr. Iplier were paying attention, he would have noticed this and questioned it. Unfortunately, he was too deep in panic mode, only concerned with his brother. 

As he exited the house, he started hearing Bing. He sounded really upset, wailing and crying. As he rounded the corner, he saw him. Bing was laying on the ground cover in . . . Blood? Dr. Iplier didn't take the time to question the odd look of it, instead running up to Bing to check for injuries. 

"Bing! Are you alright?" Bing didn't respond, instead letting out a loud wail. Dr. Iplier crouched next to the boy, unsure what to do. He was panicking. He started, however, when Bing's wails slowly transformed into giggles and laughs. He reared back, confusion swamping him, only to see Chase also cackling. He looked to The Host in confusion, but he just smirked. It was then that he noticed how fake the blood looked, and the pieces clicked. He stood rapidly, he was beyond pissed.

"Ohhohhho, you fuckers." He shook his head unbelievingly, "I hate you so much. I was worried!" He spun to Host, rage contorting his features. "Did you know about this?!?"

"No," The Host responded, smiling smugly, "But both Bing and Chase smell strongly of strawberries. The pieces were not hard to put together." 

"Fuck you and your weird blind man super senses, ok?!" He spun around "Fuck you too." He flipped Bing and Chase off, and stormed back into the manor, leaving behind a cackling Chase, Bing, and Host. That was until Chica walked over to Bing and began licking up the syrup, causing Bing to burst into giggles.

"Stooopp, Chicaaa that ticckklesss!" He attempted to push her away, but it was useless. This only caused Host and Chase to laugh harder as Chica enjoyed a sugary treat. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neither Dark or Anti truly understood why Bing and Chase smelled so strongly of strawberries and sugar. Turns out that soaking yourself in strawberry syrup tends to leave a lasting imprint.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a long time! Like, it has been nearly 3 years since I last wrote something. Recently though, I have been feeling very inspired. That is mainly thanks to Doctor_Discord! If you haven't read any of their works, you are missing out man. They are without a doubt my favorite fanfiction writer, and they have single handedly inspired me to pick up writing again. Go give them all the love!


End file.
